Patronus
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Un vistazo a aquel momento importante en la vida de tres personajes al invocar su Patronus / "Cisne", "Ave fénix" y "Lobo" ganaron el segundo y tercer lugar, respectivamente, en el minireto mensual de abril del foro El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos.
1. Lobo

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, nada es mío, sino de una tal Rowling, yo sólo secuestre los personajes por un ratito.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de abril "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks tiene los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro escondido en las manos cuando oye unos pasos suaves.

Se encuentra en un pasillo asolado del castillo, luego de que saliera de la enfermería. De pronto toda la valentía—y la furia—que le había hecho declararse frente a todos se había ido.

—Sé que crees que esto es algún juego para mi. No lo es.

Una idea se le cruzo y sacó su varita mientras pronunciaba un hechizo. Una sombra plateada salió de la punta hasta cobrar forma. Era un lobo.

—Un patronus sólo cambia debido a un sentimiento profundo —aclaró.

—Lo sé —respondió Remus.

Se quedaron en un completo silencio, sin que ninguno supiera muy bien que decir. Aquel Patronus había sido algo un tanto contundente, pero...

 _Pero, pero, pero...,_ pensó él. No, las excusas se le estaban acabando.

Tímidamente Remus entrelazó su mano con la de Tonks.

—¿Esto significa...?

—Si, lo intentaremos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy llorando, tuve que borrar como cien palabras :(

Aún así tengo que decir que me gusta mucho como quedo, aunque siento que le falta algo...

Bueno, quizás no me resista y termine escribiendo otra cosa (Remadoraaaaa for the win).

Besos

Luna.


	2. Cisne

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, nada es mío, sino de una tal Rowling, yo sólo secuestre los personajes por un ratito.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de abril "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

Draco Malfoy entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Se acercó la botella que sostenía en su mano y dió un trago directo. Sintió el whiskey de fuego que recorría su garganta, pero no podía compararse con el ardor que sentía en el pecho al pensar en _ella_.

Astoria.

Astoria con su precioso cabello castaño; sus transparentes ojos azules; su delicado rostro de niña buena en comparación con lo afilada que podía ser su lengua si se metían con su familia; y la constelaciones que formaban sus lunares, que sólo él conocía.

Astoria en ese maldito ataúd.

Sin saber por qué, Draco sacó su varita y pensando en ella, pronunció un hechizo. El animal plateado salió de la punta de la varita, sorprendiéndolo.

Era un cisne.

De pronto recordó algo. Los cisnes sólo tienen una pareja de por vida y el pensamiento amargo de que nunca encontraría a nadie como Astoria le golpeó.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cómo odio matar a Astoria en mis fics, pero era necesario para esto...

Sé que no tiene coherencia que alguien haga un hechizo patronus en ese momento, pero no sé, tenía la idea metida en la cabeza hace días y no pude evitar escribirla. Se me ocurrió porque una vez leí que Cho Chang tenía un cisne como patronus debido a la muerte de Cedric y me gustó la teoría. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Besos

Luna.


	3. Ave fénix

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, nada es mío, sino de una tal Rowling, yo sólo secuestre los personajes por un ratito.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de abril "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

* * *

—Vamos, Albus. Tú puedes hacerlo —le alentó Harry.

Albus suspiró, esperando que el hechizo no le saliera, sin embargo intentó buscar algún pensamiento feliz y recordando el día que conoció a Scorpius, pronunció «Expecto Patronus».

Para su sorpresa, de la punta de la varita comenzó a salir un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Albus intentó distinguir que era, pero su padre se lo dijo.

—Vaya, un fénix.

Albus lo miró más sorprendido que antes. El ave aleteó a su alrededor y cuando el joven sintió una mano en su hombro, perdió la concentración haciendo que el animal se esfumará.

—Es inusual que tu patronus sea un animal como el fénix. Bien hecho, Albus —felicita con una sonrisa y el orgullo resaltando en su voz. Albus agradece.

Los fénix significan renacimiento y él siempre quisó la oportunidad de tener una vida sin la carga del famoso apellido Potter...

Quizás era eso; quizás necesitaba un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que quizás no tengo demasiada lógica (de nuevo), pero los fénix significan eso mismo: renacimiento y Albus siempre quisó (por lo que vimos en el Legado maldito, claro) ser é, Albus, no el hijo del gran Harry Potter y creo que siempre sintió la necesidad de tener otra vida, por así decirlo. Ay, no sé como explicarme bien, pero espero que el concepto que intente mostrar se haya entendido.

Y espero que les guste :)

Besos

Luna.


End file.
